Bohinderb
by Tiw-K
Summary: A collection of slash short fics and drabbles featuring Bob and Mohinder.  Not for the weak minded. Only click the link if you actually want to read Bobhinder slash.  These stories might contain spoilers for Season Two.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I did just write BobMohinder...again.

Warnings: non-con, graphic smex, not for the weak minded.

* * *

#1 

Mohinder flinched under the touch of a cold clammy hand, sliding over the bruised flesh on his cheek. Hissing in pain when fingers trailed to his bleeding lip, Mohinder glared at Bob from under his sweaty curls.

The world swayed when he tried to move away, a severe concussion (from an out of control Niki) kept him mostly immobile as Bob leaned closer to seemingly check his state of health, but Mohinder knew better.

"Don't." He growled out, when Bob's lips stopped a breath away, head titling slightly as a cruel smile spread across those lips.

"You have no choice." Bob replied before his lips crashed into Mohinder's, that tongue sliding roughly over the cuts and making the Indian hiss.

Hands were pulling at the back of his head to bring him closer and keep him from moving away. Mohinder whimpered into the kiss, his head hurting more as dark curly hair was sharply pulled. Bob devoured the sound; his leg pushing Mohinder's apart to get better access to the geneticist as he climbed up on the bed.

The world swam before Mohinder's eyes, he dizzy from lack of air and pain. He tried closing his eyes, willing himself away from the situation, but Bob's plundering tongue forced him to fight, forced him to participate in the sick twisted game.

Mohinder couldn't suppress the moan when Bob's knee brushed up against his straining erection, he couldn't help himself. His body responded to the touches; to the hand rubbing and twisting his nipple, to Bob's erection rubbing against his thigh.

He was hot and in pain and desperate for relief and there was no way this would end without Bob getting what he wants. Bob groaned out his name, whispered dirty words in his ear, and Mohinder cried out when Bob's hand slipped through his the waist band of his hospital pants to grip firmly his throbbing cock.

Three rough strokes were all it took for Bob to send Mohinder edge, his body bucking and a strangled cry forcing its way from his bloody lips. Pleasure shivered through Mohinder's body and he trembled as Bob continued to stroke him, sending pleasurable aftershocks through his frame.

Bob claimed his lips once more, a dark strain spreading over the front of his pants as he moved away from Mohinder's exhausted body. Mohinder felt sick looking at it, felt sick realizing what he had done, and he couldn't meet Bob's eyes as he stood up from the bed; that smirk was too pleased, too sickening.

"Get better soon." Bob ordered, his cum covered hand wiping itself clean on the bed sheet. "You'll have plenty of work to catch up on when you return."

* * *

#2

Mohinder struggled, unable to tear his arms from the strong woman's grip; Niki kept him stuck in place as Bob strolled forward, pulling the phone from Mohinder's limp grasp.

"Trying to take us down with Bennet? That just won't do." Bob stated, frowning at the furiously struggling geneticist."Take him to_ that_ room. I'll deal with him later."

Niki nodded, pulling Mohinder effortlessly along the stark white halls and into a stone room that contained only a bed. Even though he bit and clawed, Niki had no problem tying him down to the bed with the restraints.

"Don't do this." Mohinder begged as Niki fastened a cord over his mouth, silencing his voice from the world.

She turned on the heel, vanishing out the door but not before flicking off the light and leaving Mohinder alone in darkness awaiting Bob's visitation later that night.

* * *

#3

His screams were muffled against a sweaty shoulder; Mohinder twisted and writhed as blood dribbled down his thigh while Bob pounded in. He could pull his hands free from their restraints, they cut deeply into the skin of his wrists and ankles, making more blood pour onto the sheets.

Above him Bob grunted and moaned, his glasses glinting in the pale light as he threw his head back, mouth gasping in pleasure while Mohinder's body curled in pain.

When Bob's body finally shuddered in release, Mohinder choked on bile, falling brokenly back onto the bed. Bob wasn't finished though. He traced his fingers over Mohinder's scratched and bleeding skin, licking away all the blood with his warm, hot mouth; making Mohinder aroused despite the pain. It was so like Sylar, but the hands were different, the face was different, and even that smile was different, though they portrayed the same message of lust and want.

The only thing not different was they both, Bob and Sylar, brought him over the edge with gentle strokes and kisses; a greater torture than any pain or injury.

It damaged the mind, made him enjoy himself and when Bob's hand lingered over pulsing flesh Mohinder couldn't help but beg, "Please!" for his release.

* * *

#4

"I...I want to do what's right," Mohinder whispered, holding the gun heavy in his hands. He didn't notice Bob rise up from his chair, moving around the desk to stand by the shaky geneticist's side.

Mohinder jumped, startled when a pudgy pale hand enclosed over his on the gun.

"Good boy." Bob murmured before capturing Mohinder's lips, pushing the Indian back into the desk, hand still grasping his over the gun.

Mohinder took in a shaky breath, unable to stop the moans as Bob nibbled down his jaw and sucked hard on his neck; scraping and teasing the skin with his teeth.

* * *

A/N: All this was not my fault. Seriously! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One hundred and twenty-five word Bohinderb shorts.

* * *

#5

Bob's pale fingers entangle in Mohinder's thick black curls, yanking that head backwards so their eyes can meet. Mohinder swallows a whimper, trying not to _show_ fear, as he stares up into that smirking shadowed face. Bob's face blurs for a second, shifting to another darker persona—a man of the past--before Mohinder blinks the tears away. Bob's trails his free hand down that gulping throat, the urge to mark almost overpowering but he holds back. He wants to take his time with breaking this one; dragging the knowledge from Mohinder's pretty little head will be a most entertaining experience. Bob wonders what he sounds like screaming, what he sounds like moaning in want and terror; pleading for more, pleading for him to stop.

* * *

#6

He flinches when Bob's lips brush lightly over his bruised and broken nose. Bob's larger body keeps him pinned against the wall and Mohinder stops squirming when those dark eyes flash in warning.

"It hurts." He complains, admitting to the weakness only because it's expected.

Bob's lips quirk slightly pressing slightly harder kiss against his nose and making a whine escape Mohinder's throat. His limbs twitch, pressing back up against Bob's body in hopes of ridding the pain.

Bob finally backs off placing a firm kiss against Mohinder's mouth as he pulls away straightening his jacket.

"You need to be more careful Dr. Suresh." Mohinder but he keeps his face blank, hiding his disgust, as Bob continues. "We don't want that pretty face to break."

* * *

_#7_

_"Don't worry Dr. Suresh. You'll still have your uses around here."_

Mohinder wished he had been thinking straight when Bob said that to him but he had been too drugged to hear the message beneath those words. Lying spread across the bed, his limbs held open and immobile by rope, Mohinder finally realized the mess he had gotten in to.

Bob's hands worshipped his caramel skin, marking and claiming as they wandered. Closing his eyes didn't block the nightmare out; Bob kept groaning words that kept Mohinder grounded in reality.

He couldn't stop his gasps, couldn't stop his moans or pleads. Bob brought out a different side of him, a strange feral creature that wasn't satisfied until release and Mohinder found himself unwillingly liking it.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Some more Bohinderb shorts. Number eight is based off a prompt given to me by a good friend. Number nine is a drabble I sent to my crazy friend on facebook and I decided to expand upon it a bit. Both were written late at night and haven't been edited, so I apoligize for any errors.

* * *

#8 

Mohinder felt dizzy as he stared up at the ceiling, tingles spreading up his arm where ever Bob's finger's rested. His blood drained out of him drip by drip, collecting in bags that would bring life back to the innocents.

Bob's face wavered above his, his glasses reflecting and blinding Mohinder's eyes with light. He tried to move away from the light sweeping touch across his forehead but he was too tired, too relaxed to care anymore.

"That should be all we'll need Dr. Suresh." Bob informed him, unhooking the tubes attached to golden skin.

Mohinder sat up, the room suddenly swaying dangerously before his eyes and had to rest his head on Bob's shoulder; groaning into the fabric of his shirt. Nausea attacked his senses, his arm was numb from being drained and Mohinder was too drowsy to pull away when his body reached equilibrium.

"You're looking kind of pale." Bob's voice vibrated through him and Mohinder suddenly realized this was all planned; couldn't fight off the hand that moved to entangle in his hair, force his head back painfully so Bob could attack his lips.

The battle of tongue and lips was non-existent; Mohinder had no energy to struggle with and he submitted to being overpowered, to being pushed back onto the bed he had been lying on before with Bob's body rising up above his.

* * *

#9 

Bob tilted his head, mouth tilting in amusement at the geneticists demand.

"Help you?" He echoed, enjoying how Mohinder tenses. "I'll only help you...if you do something for me."

The conflict in those eyes was breathtaking as Mohinder thought his words over, weighing the pros and cons.

"I...That…" His cultured voice trailed off at the sight of lust glowing in Bob's eyes.

He steeled his nerves, this was to save lives, and nodded slightly; hands moving to start unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't get far; Bob's pudgy hands batted his away and set about doing the job himself, his cold lips kissing Mohinder's face in a tender manner.

Mohinder closed his eyes and let himself get pushed back into the table, the edge cutting painfully into his back. Bob's hands were everywhere on his body. Cold, clammy, and way too gentle; Mohinder needed it to be rough so he wouldn't enjoy it.

When Bob swooped in for another kiss after taking off his own clothes Mohinder bit down hard, drawing blood, in order to get Bob to slam his back into the table with anger.

"None of that now," He hissed, his lip already swelling from Mohinder's assault and Mohinder hissed in return when nails scratched up his back.

"Do it already." Mohinder gasped, spreading his body out wantonly in order to further persuade Bob's assault. "Don't play games, I'm ready."

Bob couldn't resist the invitation, just as Mohinder predicted and he shoved his fingers up Mohinder's ass so suddenly the geneticist couldn't prevent himself from crying out in agony.

The pace was relentless from that moment on; Bob no longer tried to draw it out with gentle motions and instead sought to obtain his pleasurable release having no thoughts of whether Mohinder would get off or not.

Mohinder bore through the pain biting at his lip, whimpering choked sobs through clenched teeth, and just letting his thoughts go; not thinking about what was going on and instead focusing on the cock battering inside him.

Bob cried out in ecstasy as he spilled his hot release in Mohinder's body, that fat face flushed red with passion and Mohinder sighed in relief when it was finally done. He lay unmoving as Bob collected himself, breathing deeply and inhaling Mohinder's scent.

Climbing off the table Bob set about gathering his clothes, he spared no glance to Mohinder as he dressed and Mohinder slowly peeled himself up off the cold metal, wincing as he stepped down onto the floor.

"I'll get the files you want ready." Bob stated as he turned on the heel and Mohinder didn't even bother replying, he just continued struggling to get on his clothes.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Uh...(blinks) I really have no idea how this happened. I just wrote without really thinking and this is what formed.

**Warnings**: weirdness, language, implied smex (didn't really get too graphic with this one)

* * *

Mohinder had been left to work in the lab alone for over a week and he couldn't decide if that was a good thing or bad.

He liked the freedom he had being able to go about his work without have a hand clamping down on his shoulder, a mouth breathing hot obvious questions into his ear, and the touches that were way too long or were way too out of place—at least for Bob's normal arm reach—to be even once thought as 'accidental'.

The freedom was relieving, luxurious even, giving Mohinder time to stretch out his limbs and get a grasp of his surroundings, become familiar with them without having to tense up under a never wavering, always disgusting, gaze sweeping up and down his backside.

However, as much as Mohinder was enjoying his free time the suspicion was still clawing at the back of his mind, making him feel nervous and paranoid that maybe something else was up and he was letting down his guard too much.

Bob had to be planning something; he wouldn't really want to leave his gorgeous new geneticist alone for so long—especially since he had so much fun playing with Mohinder, seeing how far he could push until the geneticist said 'Stop!'—and so Mohinder's eyes started sweeping his surroundings out of the corner of his eye, becoming hyper aware of everything until he noticed the, now quite obvious, camera's.

Mohinder really felt like slapping himself on the forehead when he noticed them for the first time. He really shouldn't have been so shocked like he was, considering the group he was working for, and Mohinder only evaded the urge to hit himself by grinding his teeth together and trying to bury himself further into his work.

The idea of the camera's was too distracting though and he couldn't help but make reasons to travel to various rooms in order to scope out where the rest of the camera's were because there wouldn't only be just one.

A brief stab of satisfaction followed the discovery of all the camera's; some were actually cleverly placed and hard to find, the rest were so simple Mohinder felt once more like banging his head on the nearest table for not noticing them before.

Thinking he would have peace of mind, Mohinder bent over the microscope housing a virus strain once more in an attempt to work but more distractions boggled his mind.

Why wouldn't Bob still be coming here? Didn't he enjoy touching Mohinder all the time or did he get some secret pleasure watching the 'unsuspecting' beautiful man go about his work?

Mohinder puzzled over these things, not sure why his mind was heading in this direction of thoughts anyway but they wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried to get back to thinking of genetic codes. It wasn't until a deep realization, a truly sinking thought, struck him that Mohinder realized what was going on; he was lonely.

He actually missed having Bob around. He missed the way those pale pudgy hands would trail down from his shoulder to lightly brush at his arm as Bob filled him in on some 'top secret' project. Missed the way those beady eyes would watch him hungrily as he crossed the room appreciating Mohinder's beauty and grace. He missed being able to talk to someone, even if it was to only snap 'Get away!' or 'Don't touch me'; anything that allowed him to use his voice and watch those eyes cloud in lust at a few angry words.

Mohinder was sickened by the other man but he also loved the attention, the company, because he never had enough time to go home and see his darling Molly—had it really two weeks since he last saw her?—and always just missed seeing Matt on his way out bumping shoulders as they crossed through the door, a mere grunt of greeting escaping Matt's frowning lips. Rubbing his hand over his face, Mohinder swallowed a lump forming in his throat and forced away the burning tears in his eyes; he was so tired of being alone.

His mind coming to a conclusion, Mohinder slowly turned around and leaned back against the table, palms pressing against the cool metal hard. Eyes resting briefly down on the floor, he took one steadying breath, and slowly raised his chin to stare directly up at where he knew the camera was and let a slow, seductive smile spread across his face.

Mohinder didn't know if the camera's had audio but he felt it didn't matter for 'Bob' was an easy word to read from lips. Keeping his gaze steady Mohinder slowly slid his hands up to start unbuttoning the first couple buttons on his white shirt, tilting his head slightly to the side and raising a eyebrow suggestively.

The task of removing his shirt was slow, steady, and definitely seductive. Mohinder made sure to play with his nipples, tweaking and gasping lightly, as they came into sight and all the while he licked his lips, mouthing Bob's name as finger's danced lightly down over his stomach.

Mohinder really had misjudged how far Bob had been from him because he had only just started reaching for his buckled when the door slammed open, Bob's flushed and panting face taking in the sight of Mohinder eagerly, and then he was surrounded by slick grabby hands; being swallowed by a hot needy mouth.

He let himself be taken, didn't participate much in the action except to keep gasping Bob's name which drove the lustful man to thrust harder, moan louder, and become even more intoxicated from Mohinder's stare. When the action was done with Bob panting against Mohinder's prone and thoroughly fucked form, Mohinder finally moved to wrap an arm loosely over Bob's shoulder.

Mohinder hoped this was enough to keep the other near and keep him from being left all alone.

* * *

**A/N:** (grin) This pairing has really messed with my mind. XD 


End file.
